blocksworld_militaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Lancaster
The Lancaster and Essex classes are cruisers owned and operated by ESRO. Lancaster Class The Lancaster Class was designed by ESRO as a long range cruiser- best used for patroling large areas of space. They can also be used for convoy protection and are highly resilient. Design The lancaster has 2 main distinct features- A thick hull and a rollbar. The Rollbar contains lots of phasers and a powerful comms relay. The Thick hull lets this ship take a beating before going down, and when combined with the heavy armament, can be a formidable ship. The ship, however, cannot go very fast, or do sharp turns, let alone fast manouvres. Such features are found on the Essex Class. Purpose The Ship, with a heavy armament and heavy defences, is best used for long range, solo patrols. It is also effective in fleet actions. It saw action in the RBMCAF wars as a support cruiser, and was seen as highly effective. Many of these can also be found patrolling Starbase infinity, alongside the hundreds of others ESRO vessels there. The ship can also be used for long range surveys and science missions. Altough Science is not this vessel’s particular strong point, it has AMDS Sensors like any other ESRO vessel and can be used for such missions. Current Status The lancaster class, being a new ship, is still seeing much action. 122 models have been built and none of them have failed in their duties so far. It is likely they will continue to see prominent action for a long time through ESRO’s history. Essex Class Unlike the Lancaster Class, the Essex does not come with a rollbar, thus meaning less armaments. It also replaces the ablative armour with reflective armour. However, what this ship loses in tactical capability, this ship gains in scientific ability and warp speed and range. Design The Essex still comes with the thick hull of the Lancaster. However, it does not feature the rollbar. This Ship was designed as more of a science vessel than the Lancaster. It features a longer range AMDS sensor array and better long Range Sensors. It also has an improved warp drive for faster and more effiecent warp capability. Purpose Unlike the Lancaster Class, which is mainly a patrol vessel, the Essex Class is better used as a science vessel. It can often be found far from Starbase infinity, performing science missions and surveying planets. Nevertheless, it can also be found in combat scenarios, still being a light cruiser. It still has a respectable armament and shields, so it can sometimes still be found doing patrols. Just like the Lancaster, many of these ships can be found around Starbase Infinity. Current status The Essex is still a new ship and is doing well at this time. It is just as effective as the Lancaster and 189 models have been built. However, due to the lack of materials needed to built this ship, and it’s simplicity, many more are likely to be built. Category:Vehicles